The Invaders
Nobody is sure who they are or what they want, but the Invaders (often referred to as just 'the aliens' or 'the enemy') first appeared in December of 2012 and in one single moment brought all the governments of the world to its knees, removed the population of each major city and then left, not to be seen for another eight months. With no governments, virtually no working electrical devices and a state of world-wide panic the planet Earth fell into disarray, and to this day nobody is sure why the Invaders even did it. Was it just a show of power? was there a more sinister reason? what happened to all the people, animals and plant life in the cities? were they destroyed or captured for study? All that is known is that there are many, many alien spacecraft - nicknamed 'Carriers' by the Human survivors - filled with terrifying aliens and their mechanical counterparts, and after nearly a year they have returned again.. Alien Forces Breakdown What follows is a list of the (known) Invader types, though there may be considerably more than the ones listed here: these are simply the ones that have been seen and reported about. 'Brain Slugs' So named because they have the ability to possess human beings by getting into their body and eventually their brain, these organisms are small (a little smaller than a common Leech), and seem to be highly susceptible to electric shock. For more in-depth information, see Brain Slug. 'Drones' Drones are seemingly remote automatons that serve as scouts for the Alien Force. Fast and maneuverable, they are the most commonly seen presence of the Alien Force. For more in-depth information, see Drones. 'Stalkers' What the average survivor means when they speak of an 'Alien' is the creatures coined as 'Stalkers', being the only organic lifeform seen since The Event. Fast and vicious, Stalkers mostly hunt at night and in packs (hence the name) and excel at hit-and-run and ambush tactics. For more in-depth information, see Stalkers. 'Mantas' 'Mantas' (so named for their design that resembles a manta-ray) are exceptionally fast-moving atmosphere-capable alien craft which are used as long-distance scouts, support vessels and bombers. For more in-depth information, see Mantas. 'Mechs' 'Mechs' or 'Mechanized Tanks' are large, slow-moving but heavily armed and armoured Alien assault vehicles that are deployed to destroy enemy (Human) forces or defend a certain position. Mechs are one of the most feared Alien enemies due to their resistance to damage and capacity for carnage. For more in-depth information, see Mechs. 'Carrier' The actual starships that arrived during The Event, and those which can occasionally be seen in the skies around the globe, Carriers (so named because they carried the Alien Force to Earth) are gargantuan but seem to possess no weaponry of their own - though they can release swarms of Mantas without warning - and are equipped with a sort of shielding technology that makes them seemingly impervious to harm. To large to land on the surface, Carriers are restricted to the stratosphere. For more in-depth information, see Carriers. Category:Groups